The present invention pertains to display racks for greeting cards or the like, and more particularly pertains to display racks that can be assembled at a retailing site by edge-to-edge engagement of two or more tray sections to provide a rack having a desired width. It is usually preferred that the width of such racks be sufficient to permit unimpeded display and customer access to a large variety of cards, yet the desired width of a rack is often impractically large and costly from the standpoint of constructing, packaging and shipping it all in one piece.